Dreadknought
Stats: Starting health: 2200 Starting Gear: Z-5 Heavy, and HVM 001/Z-0 starting vest: HVM Kevlar vest essentially pretty standard starting stuff... Per level health growth: 120 Base speed: -15% energy regen per second: .75 per second Skills: Here is where them skills come in, you'll notice that the Dreadknought only has 1 skill that does add to any damage, it's all about not taking damage. Juggernaut: adds a portion of your current health as bonus damage Growth per level (flat per level increase) is .4% with max level giving 10% of current health as bonus damage to any weapon. this is not affected by any modifier for gun damage, this just adds to each round fired. Multiple pellets will have the damage divided among each pellet. (bonus damage is capped at 500 for normal, 1000 for weapons, and 1500 for weapons). this makes weapons, such as the Ronson 55 or Hotspot absolutely devastating. Bond In Stone: Passive Damage reduction, by 6% at level 1, with a growth of 1% per level, at max level this gives 30% damage reduction. (reduces DM damage). Additionally, when near an ally this is doubled, and half of the bonus reduction is given to the ally, but you will take 40% of the damage that your ally would have taken instead, as typeless damage, ignoring all resists, but this will not reduce you below 20% health. (holy crap that's a complicated one). this allows you to keep High value allies from relative danger, while also having some good passive damage reduction Perserverance: You regenerate a portion of your missing health per second, or max health after being out of combat for 10 seconds, but is doubled if you are under 5% max health. 1% missing health at level 1, with a growth of .16% per level. after being out of combat for 10 seconds, this missing health will become % max health regeneration. at level 25, you regenerate 5% of missing health per second, or 5% max health after being out of combat for 10 seconds. (again complicated) Not today... When below a certain amount of health (30% of your max health), your character will increase in size (by about 25%), and begin having red particles circulate around it. this will increase your damage, pierce, and movement speed for several seconds. Level 1: Speed, damage, and pierce bonus: 20% duration: 6 seconds additional levels: Speed damage and pierce: 4% duration: +1.5 seconds When Push comes to... (activated ability): Energy cost: 30, cooldown: 5 seconds. When activated, you will attempt to throw an enemy, or object a certain distance, dealing damage. the distance is 2 meters at level 1, with an additional .5 meters per level (14 meters at level 25), tossing worms double distance, and tossing bosses, excluding the Zombie Mech, which is not tossed at all, because it's a big goddamn robot, and is heavy enough, is halved. additionally does some 600 base damage, with an additional 200 per level. (this is counted as physical unless a wicker is thrown, at this point it is thermal, and does bonus Damage over time equal to one half of the damage) (ridiculous and fun.... right?) Dead in their tracks (another active ability) (level 1 ability) Energy Cost: 40, cooldown: 25 seconds your bullets, for a limited time, will stun any target they hit. Level 1 stuff: .1 second stun duration, lasts for 5 seconds, consistent 95% stun chance (halved against bosses) Additional levels: +.04 additional seconds stun. +1.45 seconds per level skill duration Bide your time: (level 20 ability) 70 energy cost, 90 second cooldown you gain universal 80% damage reduction for several seconds and you become unable to move, or be moved. at the end of this period you deal a percentage of the damage you would have recieved w/o any reductions in an AOE around you stats: Duration: 3 seconds (+.2 seconds per level), or 7.8 seconds at level 25 Damage return %: 15% at level 1, + 4% per level, or 111% at level 25 Category:Classes Category:Gracchus' Designs